


Extra Duty

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Cock Tease, Deepthroating, Hate Sex, M/M, Trading Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Hickey and Tozer can't help being at each other's throats, needling and trading barbs, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hickeyshipping 2020





	Extra Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zsazsa4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsazsa4/gifts).



“You're enjoying this, aren't you?” Hickey glowered as Sgt. Tozer delivered the news. He plopped the caulking brush back in the pot and brushed his hands down his jacket as he stood up.

Tozer kept a poker face. “Me? I'm just doing my job. I just find it interesting to see your face every time you get duty owing for slouching off work, or whatever daft thing you've done. That's a shitty job caulking, by the way. Even I can see that.”

“Like to see you do better, mate,” Hickey muttered sourly.

“I don't have to, got a much better job,” Tozer was already moving away, adding a last jab over his shoulder, “mate.”

“Yeah, errand boy in a pretty red coat,” Hickey said quietly to himself, glaring at the hardening patch of caulk.

~~~

Hickey rolled his eyes as Tozer pointed directly at him as he approached. “Now what?”

Tozer stopped and leaned in, face to face. “I'll give you three guesses.”

“You've come to declare your undying love, and you want to steal a rowboat and row away with me?” Hickey's voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Not even close,” Tozer said, adding as he lowered his voice, “I bet Gibson would get jealous if we did that.”

All raised eyebrows and feigned innocence, Hickey replied, “I don't know why he'd be jealous, Sergeant.”

Tozer lingered for a moment, closely watching Hickey's expression. “Not exactly denying it, are you?”

Hickey's expression settled to placid, with just a hint of a smirk. “I take it that Lieutenant Irving has marked my dance card again?”

Squinting his eyes suspiciously at the sudden change of topic, Tozer nodded. “He didn't say why, just you have duty owing. Maybe he likes you?”

Hickey shrugged and turned away. “I might take him up on that dance, sometime.”

~~~

“Loitering with ill intent, I see,” Tozer said snidely as he went over to the vat of rum, brushing too close to Hickey as he passed by him. “Hoping for some unwatered grog, eh?”

“That's not really my taste, Sergeant,” Hickey said as he rolled a thin cigarette, propping himself on a pile of ropes. “What do _you_ like on your tongue?”

Tozer's eyes flickered for a moment, something not lost on Hickey, despite the low light level. Busying himself with the grog rations, Tozer shrugged noncommittally, “I don't mind a good Scotch when I can get it.”

“Oh yeah, like Doctor McDonald?” Hickey asked with a leer.

“Scotch, not Scots, you wazzock,” Tozer said, spilling some rum on his coat as he turned. “Fuck me, that'll stink up.” Setting aside the rum, he poured some water over the stain and rubbed it with his sleeve.

Flicking some ash, Hickey said lightly, “I'd get your little pet to clean that coat, if I were you.”

“Pet? What bollocks are you talking now?” Tozer said without stopping his work.

“Armitage. He's always following you around, looking at you with those big, puppy eyes.” Hickey paused to laugh. “I reckon he fancies you.”

“Bollocks,” Tozer muttered scornfully.

“Reckon he fancies your bollocks an' all,” Hickey could resist rejoining.

That was what got Tozer to stop and turn around. “ _You_ seem to follow me round a lot, Hickey. Not like a puppy, though, more like a sick, horny cur.”

“Oh aye, you gonna give me a bone, then?” Hickey was fully grinning by now, his eyes flitting down Tozer's body. “Looks like you got one down there.”

Tozer couldn't stop himself from looking down, before catching himself. “Nah, I'm just that big normally,” he scoffed, all bluster. “Besides, I wouldn't waste it on the likes of you.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Sergeant,” Hickey said, hoisting himself off the ropes to go climb the ladder.

“Pillock,” Tozer muttered to himself.

~~~

“A word. Now.” Tozer put a bear-like hand on Hickey's arm and dragged him into the shadows, and down into the hold.

Hickey heard the desperation in Tozer's voice and let himself be led on, knowing he wasn't going to get the stuffing knocked out of him. Above them, the sounds of the birthday party gave them cover.

Hickey settled against a barrel and waited, watching Tozer.

“The pile-on. Don't think I didn't notice what you did,” Tozer seethed, his face shoved close to Hickey's. “And don't give me that innocent lamb bullshit. You started this. Now, finish it.”

Hickey's smirk came back to its natural resting place. “Out of all those blokes on top of you, all those arms and legs, and you think you know who grabbed your prick. I should be flattered.”

“Don't be. You're a little pest. But don't fuck around with me,” Tozer moved closer and grabbed Hickey by the throat.

“Think you can choke me, Sergeant?” Hickey swallowed, letting Tozer's thumb ride upon his Adam's apple. “Maybe you can try.”

Tozer's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Hickey's face, and felt Hickey's hand upon his prick again. He let Hickey loosen his trousers and reach inside, moving along and down. He relaxed his grip on Hickey's throat, watching the slight redness under his beard as Hickey slowly slipped to his knees.

Not daring to look down yet, Tozer could feel Hickey's hot breath against his prick now, then the rough wetness of his tongue as he licked along it. There was a pause, and Tozer could hear his heart start to pound in the silence. The moment dragged on and Tozer began to wonder if Hickey was going to leave him like this, at half-mast and prick-teased. He looked down, in time to see Hickey look up back at him, then take his prick into his mouth entire.

Tozer made a choking sound and took half a step back, steadying himself as Hickey made him harder, feeling his prick touch the back of Hickey's mouth and start to slide down his throat. There was a slight scrape of teeth as Tozer expanded, and he gasped, finally regaining control of himself. He thrusted forward and began fucking Hickey's mouth, their eyes still locked on each other.

Down below, Hickey managed a sort of smirk and let Tozer plunge himself deeper, meanwhile he ran a hand up Tozer's thigh, cupping Tozer's ballsack. He squeezed, just enough to still feel good, then massaged along the taint.

Hickey could see Tozer's eyes start to glaze over, his head lolling a little, so he changed up the pace, squeezing a little harder. He knew Tozer was close, so close...

A watch bell rang and Hickey immediately pulled free and sprang up. “Sorry, Sergeant. Lt. Irving said I had extra duty owing. Got to go!”

He turned, hearing a desperate Tozer slam back against a wall, then headed back up deck. Pausing up the ladder, he added, “I'll finish this later if you like?”


End file.
